Karma's Kiss
by IrisCherieHathaway
Summary: IrisCherie Hathaway,daughter of Rose hathaway. When something happens to Rose, Iris is thrown into a part of her mom's past that sh ad no idea about. Who is Dimitri Belikov? What was he to her mom? Well she's about to find out. First VA fanFic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well Im back! (:**_

**_With a new FanFic! I recently reread this series by Richelle Mead and finished Spirit Bound,_**

**_HIGHLY RECCOMEND IT.! A great series.(:_**

**_Well please R&R_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy but I do own Iris Cherie(:_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Kimi-Chi_**

_

* * *

_

_Run._

_It's what I've been taught to do in situations like this. But forgeting all my lessons, I hesitated and that hesitation could cost me my kneck... or life. Next thing i know I'm staring straight into dark brown eyes rhimmed in red, I feel the bile rise to my mouth, but jus like all the other dreams all he says is one simple word filled with so much emotion I always wake up with tears._

_"Roza"_

I gasped and shook my head. How I hated that dream, I looked around my dorm room, it was small but slightly bigger then what they use to be since more dhampir girls are becoming gaurdians.

I looked over to my roomates bed to find everything in perfect order... like always. It was barely noon middle of the night for Moroi but she was out probably brushing her teeth for the millionth time.

I reached over and played with the Nazar my mother gave me... it gave me comfort when I needed it most.

I'm Iris Cherie Hathaway, daughter of Rosemarie Hathaway and if you don't know her or haven't heard of her, I'm pretty sure you have though she's pretty bad ass when it comes to Gaurdians. She's up there with the best just like Grandma Janine Hathaway. To tell you that I have a bad ass mom AND grandma well.. let's just say that's a lot of pressure for me. But with that aside and I'm pretty bad ass myself. Top of my class when it comes to girls in fighting, even though there are times when academic wise I'm not the smartest that's Emma but hey I can't have all the limelight. Emma McAfee is my roomate with short reddishblonde hair and piercing green eyes, she's of Irish decent but transferred here to St Vladimir's Academy in Montana. Why? I have no idea. But she has major OCD and at first hated sharing a room with me since I tend to be lazy... a lot. But I saved her kneck when she got caught out past curfew. So she does her best to put up with my mess and I do my best to clean up after myself.

I sighed and knew that I wasn't going to go to bed anytime soon, I wrapped my long dark brown hair up in a bun and put on some shoes and a deep green hoodie over my cotton tank top and black sweats. Leaving a brief note telling Emma I was going to go running, I left the dorms as quietly as possible. Once out i took a deep breath of Montana fall air. A brief smile crossed my lips at the memories of camping with my dad and his other kids. Unlike most Moroi My dad actually sticks around. It was a first in the Moroi community and since he's royal it's really different.

_FlashBack_

_"Daddy!" A little girl with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes ran up to a man with stylish hazlenut hair and green eyes he smiled and picked her up._

_"How are you my little dhampir?" She smiled back, and hugged him around his kneck._

_"Do you really think that nickname is appropriate for our daughter Adrian?" A tall beautiful yet fierce looking woman with long dark brown hair pulled up and in proper gaurdian attire._

_"Mama look daddys here. It's like we're a family again." The innocent smile that radiated of of her face almost brought tears to Rose Hathaway, but gaurdians don't cry. _

_"Iris listen.." But Rose was caught off. _

_"Rose... I'm not abondaning her... she's my first child and the daughter of the woman I love." He then looked at Rose with such emotion it made her look the other way._

_"Adrian people are not going to approve of this relationship your aunt couldn't and if she knew of this... well she's probably turning in her grave." She put a smirk on her face and crossed her arms._

_"Well i do believe my aunt would want me to be happy... and even if I have to marry some Moroi woman.. it's only for the offspring of another Ivashkov for the bloodline to keep thriving... but I won't abandon Iris... or you Rose... I love youu both too much to let you go on like any other Dhampir." He kissed little Iris's cheek, she giggled and kissed Rose's lips tenderly, she had a smile on her lips with such admiration she almost didn't catch what came next._

_"Where do babies come from?"_

_End Flashback_

Iris giggled to herself at the memory... she was still very young and as she grew up she realized the meaning of her dad sticking around, she was always scared he would never visit never call, that he would shunn her away from him forever. But he never did he visited whenever he could sometimes it was in her dreams, literally her dad was a Spirit user and he could do things like walk dreams and they were always the best. Sometimes they would get together with her some-what-kinda half brother and sister. They were never rude to her, always nice it was their mother that was nasty but Iris wasn't worried she knew she could handle her.

"Hathaway." Iris moved with such speed that whoever said her name had no idea what was coming. She had pinned them down between her legs and hand on their kneck.

"HATHAWAY!" It wasn't until it was too late that she noticed it was Alberta, head of the gaurdians here on campus. ooh shit.

"Uhh.. heyy Alberta.. nice weather we're having right?" She let Alberta go and bashfully looked away. Albeta picked herself up and cracked her kneck it made Irish wince. uh oh she was in for it. But to her amazement, Alberta started to laugh. 'I think i may have bonked her head a little to hard.'

"You really are a Rose Hathaway's daughter... always acting.. then thinking." Alberta smiled a rare smile filled with pride and what seemed to admiration. Iris knew her mom was well known around campus I mean she took aunt Lissa, the last Dragomir princess and hid from the Vampire world for two years. Then she attacked two Strigoi and killed them but losing a friend in the process and then lost her mentor to a pack of Strigoi who attacked the school.. he was turned Strigoi too, and mom was pretty torn up about it.

"Im going to take that as a compliment." Iris smiled, but remembered it was past curfew and groaned as she smacked her hand to her face.

"What's the matter Hathaway?" Alberta asked.

"I got caught after Curfew... I'm going to detention for a week and probably have to do some sort of brutal work... Stan will come up with some great punishment." She huffed and crossed her arms across her face. Alberta stared at her and chuckled, 'She seems more like Rose then ever." But then her face fell and took a grave look on it.

" I actually came looking for you, there's something I need to tell you." Iris looked up and noticed the grave look in Alberta's facee and Iris's senses automatically went on red alert and she felt her body coil ready for attack. But that did not prepare her for what came next.

"Your mother was taken by a Strigoi who attacked your father."

* * *

**Well how was it.? Horrible.? Should I delete it? Or are you wanting more.?**

**:D Jus click the magic button and leave your thoughts**

**xoxo**

**Kimi-Chi**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow not even a day later and here is Chapter two!**_

**_I dont where this came from it jus sort of hit me._**

**_But Im glad it did I really like this Plot and I hope you do too._**

**_Well here is the second chapterof Karma's Kiss._**

**_I hope it clears up your misundestanding Peggy.!_**

_XOXO_

_Kimi-Chi_

_DisClaimer:I do not own VA _

* * *

_ReCap:_

_" I actually came looking for you, there's something I need to tell you." Iris looked up and noticed the grave look in Alberta's facee and Iris's senses automatically went on red alert and she felt her body coil ready for attack. But that did not prepare her for what came next._

_"Your mother was taken by a Strigoi who attacked your father."_

_**Chapter two:And it begins**_

As The words left Alberta's mouth I felt myself slip to the ground, a gaurdian never lets her gaurd down, But I wasn't a gaurdian yet, My dad was attacked by a Strigoi and My mom was taken. Oh God if your out there... Why me?

"Iris come with me, hurry.." Alberta reached for her and placed her arms under my arms and pulled me up for an old lady she was strong and good and what she did her face was as passive as ever but her eyes betrayed her I could see the worry and grief.

"Is my dad...dead.?" I choked out that last word, my voice didn't sound like my own, it sounded weak. Alberta's mask slightly fell. .

"He's in critical condition he lost a lot of blood.. but he might be able to live.. Princess Vasilisa Dragomir is healing him the best she can." I felt my head hang low. Thank you God, my dad might survive but my mom.. mom.. she was the baddest Gaurdian out there.. what happened?

I didn't ask any more questions i jus followed Alberta back to Gaurdian headquaters there on campus Headmistress Kirova was there too. I met her gaze with the best gaurdian face i could muster. I may be going through something but that didn't mean I couldn't be strong.

"IrisCherie... I can't begin to explain how sorry I am about your mother.. Prince Ivashov wishes for you to be sent to the Royal Court as soon as possible so please pack and meet back here in 15 mins." With that information i tore out of there like a bat out of hell. I was back in my room throwing everything i needed, which i had no idea was, into a duffle bag.

"What the hell Iris! What are you doing?" Emma shot up trying to keep control as to not knock me out.

"I'm sorry Em but I got to go quick." I said while throwing clothes, my toothbrush, hair brush,under clothes and stake. The stake was my moms.. it had geometric designs on it I don't know what was so special about it but, my mom gave it to me with such a serious look I never questioned it's full meaning. I grabbed my Nazar and placed around my kneck with a kiss.

"Iris what's going on.. your scaring me." Emma looked like a child, her eyes huge with worry and fear. I didn't like it gaurdians weren't suppose to look like that. I blinked and with the best stoic face I could muster, I looked up meeting her worried gaze with my hard one.

"My father was attacked by a strigoi and my mother was taken... I'm going to the Royal Court." I turned to leave but next thing I know She grabs my arm.

"I'm going with you." Now that caught me by suprise but I didn't let it show, I shook my head and pulled out her grip, pushing her away and shuting the door between us.

I ran back to Alberta and we ran to the private jet that awaited me. I sat by myself next to a window, I wasw absentmindly playing with the Nazar letting memories flow through my mind. I silently let a prayer escape my lips towards a heaven I believed in when crucial..

_God, if your listening let my mother be safe. Let my dad survive._

When we landed I found myself ushered into the palace. Where Aunt Lissa was waiting for me, along with Uncle Christian.

"Oh Iris!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes, my worst fear realized, i thought my dad was dead.

"He's alive Iris... but Rose..." She couldn''t even finish her sobs racked her throat. Uncle Christian was there to rub her back soothingly. I took a deep breath and hugged her close, her and mom have been best friends since kindergarten they even had this wierd bond going on.

"It's more then ever I wish this stupid worked bout ways!" She exclaimed with so much anger it scared me.

"Auntie please calm down... I'm sure mom is find... where is dad.?" I asked trying to hold back the tears. Uncle Christian looked up with such a paind look in his beautiful azure eyes that I had to look away towards aunt Lissa.

"He's in critical condition Iris please remember that." He replied and stroded towards a wing in the palace I was unfamiliar with, but nonetheless I followed.

What I saw made me break down. My dad Prince Adrian Ivashkov his once beautiful hazlenut hair not matted with sweat and blood, his emerald eyes unfocused and scared, his skin deathly pale and had dried blood on it. . I've been saying that a lot... but dad.. oh my god.I cried, for the first time in a long time I wholeheartedly cried, letting my legs fall out from beneath me I hit the marble floor wit a thud my face making contact with the marble as my hair covered most of my facee but soon became wet with my tears. I let my body shake with sobs that could most likely be heard all over the royal court.

"Little Dhampir..." It was weak strained sounded almost painful but it set something off in me. I straightened up wiping my tears away. I got up and walked slowly towards my dad.

"Daddy..." I didn't care if I sounded like a little girl... I think I was allowed to in these circumstances. He shushed me and moved over in his full size death bed. It looked almost painful to him but he managed and gentley patted it for me to lay down with him, i hesitated and looked at Aunt Lissa she nodded encouragingly. I took off my shoes and climbed in bed lightly hugging my dad. He lifted his hand and began running his fingers through my hair... I began to humm the old russian lullaby my mom use to sing to me. Dad looked at me with sucha a pained look that I choked, and began to cry.

"Iris... shhh...no tears..." He rubbed my head lovingly.. I calmed down and before I knew it was fast asleep in my father's arms.

_Run._

_It's what I've been taught to do in situations like this. But forgeting all my lessons, I hesitated and that hesitation could cost me my kneck... or life. Next thing i know I'm staring straight into dark brown eyes rhimmed in red, I feel the bile rise to my mouth, but jus like all the other dreams all he says is one simple word filled with so much emotion I always wake up with tears._

_"Roza"_

I woke with a start, taking in m surroundings, I noticed that I was no longer with my dad i was in a room filled wit luxurious things, the bed a king sized one with goose Duvet comforters in rich red and gold, the pillowcases in raw silk. A sudden knock on the door awakened me from my shock. I got up and answered the door, there was a gaurdian whom looked somewhat familiar, her hair cut short.

"Princess Dragomir requests your company as soon as you are ready." She looked everybit a gaurdian but her accent... it seems so familiar. I simply nodded. She turned out and I shut the door. I looked down and groaned I was still in my pajamas from earlier and how they were twisted from my thrashing. I decided Aunt Lissa would understand that a shower was in need. I sighed and sniffed. Ooo.. and some mouth wash.

I stepped out of a steaming shower with a towel wrapped around my body and as I towel dried my hair I noticed a crimson gown on my bed and my bed made.. on the dress there was a note.

_**Dearest IrisCherie,**_

_**Here is a much needed addition to your dwindled wardrobe.**_

_**It will look great on you and bring out the natural beauty within.**_

_**With unconditional love,**_

_**Your father**_

I giggled and placed the card aside. I gasped as I pulled the gown up. it was certainly not the kind of dress a normal dad would buy his 16 year old daughter but my dad was special. The gown wasn't so long since my 5'7 self couldn't go with long dresses, it hugged my top curves with a sleeveless Sweetheart cutt that went dangerously low on the back, it sinched at the wait in a corset fashion, but it fanned outt into a veil like substance with tiny ruby gem like rhinestones, with my father I wouldn't doubt that they were real. I moutrized my body and slipped on the gown it fit just right. It felt wierd somehow like I was looking in a photo album... I loked in the mirror to see my mom. I felt a tightness on my heart that made me shake. I couldn't, no shouldn't be acting to selfish when my mom was missing. I grabbed the towl off my hair and blowed dried my long hair till it was wavey in the pretty way i styled it to fall down my back in natural waves yet look curled at the ends. i slipped on the black heels left at the bottom and Mom's Nazar but let it slide down my dress for safe keeping.

I stepped out of my room and walked the halls looking for some sign of where I should be going. I saw a group of teens that looked vaguely familiar.

"Emma.!" I hollered and saw her and the other two boys pause. She turned with a nervous smile, the boys kept their backs to me.

"Hiya Iris... umm..listen.. I could explain..." I cut her off and raised my hand at her, she flinched but I just sighed and put both hands on my hips flipping my hair back.

"Daniel what are you doing here with Josh?" They both turned at their names, Daniel was 16 and had Black hair and startaling silver eyes which went wide with awe when he saw me. I smirked that infamous Hathaway smirk.

"Quit them dirty thoughts Bell or I'm going to smack you around." He met my gaze with a smile of his own.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He winked and I rolled my eyes. Joshua Skype was 14 and a novice that we took under our wing after some bullying incidents he is still timid at times and tends to blend in the background. He has dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes, he has such an innocent aura around him that we all treat him like a baby brother.

"And you Josh what are you doing here with them? I can't you two would recklessly bring him here and how did you even manage..."

"Iris"

"I can't believe it do you guys know how dumb and idiotic..."

"IRISCHERIE!"

In all my years of knowing Emma McAfee she never rose her voice at me. My startled look must have gave me away cause she took that chance to speak.

"They're writing your mother off as dead."

"WHAT!" Now it was my turn to yell I turned and stopped off, as fast as my heels would let me to where ever Aunt Lissa was. I didn't have to go far I bumped into the woman from this morning.

"Hey! Where is Aunt Lissa?" I don't think she appreciated me raising my voice at her and right now I didn't really care.

"Princess Vasilisa is in the tea parlor waiting for you." I nodded and left. I was unaware of my friends following me till I arrived and Auntie's eyebrow shot up.

"Who are there three Iris?" I turned and groaned.. these three...right.

"My friends Emma McAfee, Daniel Bell, and Joshua Skype all three are novices." They each murmered a hello and bowed politely.

"Auntie what is this about my mom being claimed dead?" I did my best not to raise my voice but I'm suspecting that at her flinches I was unsucessful.

"Calm down Iris and I will explain sit and offer your friends some tea don't be rude." It was now more then ever I missed the laid back Lissa that use to lounge around with mom reliving what they called their Golden years. But she was a Princess and might even become Queen with the elections taking place soon, but I'll admitt that she was the most admirable right now.

"It is very unlikely that they will even issue a look for her, she's merely a dhampir and a gaurdian. Even if she was mine..." Her voice catched and it hit me, she's hurting more then me. I mean her and mom have been together and through so much that of course she's feeling it. I gentley put my hand over hers. I gave her my strongest look that I could muster.

"I'll go look for her." Her eyes shot up and I saw the fear in her eyes replaced with sudden anger but before she could lash out it was replace with a watery smile and a far away look.

"Your so much like Rose it's hard to tell you not to do it... cause I know you will... you two are so much alike it's like I'm staring at her... the only difference is the eyes.. it's a mix or Rose's dark brown and Adrian's emerald green." She smiled a soft smile and nodded her head to her gaurdian.

"Viktoria you can leave.." Ahh so that was her name.. she looked pained in doing her duty and in doing as her Moroi wished.

"Don;t worry I have four very capable novices and Christian is here as well." Viktoria nodded and left quietly. Lissa exhaled and met my eyes with such a gaze that i was startled by how burning it was with pain.

"Auntie? What happens now?" I asked she looked past me and to the other three. She beckoned them with her gloved hand they followed sitting next to me.

"Emma,Daniel, Josh.. can I trust my beloved Iris with you?" She asked with the utmost seriousness. They exchanged looks with each other and smiled. Daniel looked at me for a brief moment.

"We've been taking care of each other since we were little... and Gaurdian Hathaway is like a mom to us who have no parents... we want to help Princess." He looked so serious and strong it was hard not to find him attractive.

"You do know that helping Iris you will be putting your life on the line and will have to travel not communicating with loved ones and that Strigoi are a very big possibility." She still have that grave seriousness tone to her voice.

"Princess with the utmost respect please excuse my vulgarity but we would follow Iris to the pits of Hell and back if that's what it would take to get Gaurdian Hathaway back." It was Josh who spoke and it startled us. I smiled a warm smile and he met my gaze briefly before turning away with a slight blush.

"Well then.. I leave her well being to you three now go to Viktoria and ask her for the proper Gaurdian attire and equipment." They rose and bowed and stroded awy with a new set of confidence. I smiled.

"Auntie what is all this about?" I asked. She looked at me briefly as if conteplating something. But she eventually sighed and looked at me.

"How much do you know about Dimitri Belikov?"

* * *

**Well? How was this chapter? It seems kind of rushed and if you get mixed up wit new characteres I'll leave some descriptions next chapter.**

**Well Leave your thoughts and click on the pretty button that I love so much!**

**XoXo**

**Kimi-Chi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed: vampiresrockroza,Flying Penguinz,rimahikoamutofan, and jlr9910**

**also my anonomyous reviewer Peggy. (: Well this chapter was kind of rushed, so ask any questions and I'll clear **

**any missunderstandings you may have. Please R&R.!**

**XoXo**

**IrisCherie**

* * *

Dimitri Belikov, a name that sounded familiar but I couldn't really place. I stared at Aunt Lissa questionly, with a slight tilt of head, my hair came cascading down my right side.

"Dimitri Belikov?" I asked, she looked confused and then sighed, slightly shaking her head.

"Leave it to Rose to make matters more difficult..." Uncle Christian Muttered, I jumped forgetting he was even in the room. Aunt Lissa shot him a look.

"Well how can I explain this... it's best that she be the one to explain everything... but I'll tell you what you need to know. Dimitri was a Gaurdian and damn good one at that him and Rose were assinged to me... he was her mentor and helped her catch up on the gaurdian stuff when we came back to the Academy. But Then some..uh...things happened between them and when our school was attacked by Srigoi they both were part of that rescue pack and well when she came back he was a strigoi." It hit just about then who he was. But what I couldn't place was why she was telling me this. But then it clicked.

"Are you saying that the strigoi that attacked dad and took mom was Dimitri!" I exclaimed. uh-oh. The look on her face told me crystal clear that I was right. But why? So much information my head was beginning to spin.

"Iris please listen, your mom left to Russia to hunt him down and kill him..."

"With your dad supplying the trust fund..." Uncle Christian interrupted.

"BUTshe failed. She returned after and jus picked up her life where she ended it. But Dimitri is now here somewhere I can't help you anymore but that he is probably back in Russia... your going to need some money." I looked up in disbelief

"waiit one cotton picking minute! I'm going to _Russia?_ To look for my mom and this Dimitri strigoi? Do you know how _GIGANTIC _Russia is?" I was in shock... what the hell happened in the last 24 hours? I was a normal teenager... well normal by my standards. The only thing I worried about was getting caught after curfew and lessons. But now I'm traveling to Russia to look for a strigoi who took my mom while my dad laid there in critical condition.

Good thing I work well under pressure.

Emma, Daniel, and Josh were waiting for me in my room when I returned they were in comfortable dark clothes Daniel wore a black T-shirt and some Olive green cargo pants and sneakers, a black backpack slung over his shoulder. Emma wore a black tank top and beige cargo knee knockers with sneakers. Josh wore the same outfit as Daniel but his cargo pants were beige. My outfit was the same as Emma's just my knee knockers were olive green.

"Are you guys sure about this? You can turn back now..." I let my voice trail off. Daniel smirked and flipped his hair away from his eyes.

"Come on Iris you can't get rid of us that easy... we want to help." He looked so sincere I smiled at him and socked his arm playfully... well by the look on his face it might have been harder then i meant.

"Where are we heading?" Emma asked as she plopped down on my bed trying to hide a yawn. I sat next to her kicking off my heels, I sighed.

"Russia." They all turned and looked at me with an expression I could not place.

"Your joking right? Do you have any idea how big that country is?" Daniel exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom to change.

"Well you three might want to learn some quick Russian and get a power nap we leave in 8 hours." I shut the door behind me.

*Yawn* I was so tired, Daniel kept us all up with his damn snoring that Josh had to hold me back from shuting him up permanitly. We were all aboard another royal private jet. I sat next to a knocked out Emma who was clearly on her fifth dream. I stared at the sun shining up above and let my encounter with dad replay through my mind for the third time...

_Earlier that day..._

_*knock**knock* _

_"Enter." I quietly entered the hosptial bedroom. I saw my dad sitting up and looking slightly better the blood was washed off him. His hair didn't look as stylish as always but that didn't matter._

_"Hi Dad...I have something to tell you." I looked at him with a strong look._

_"Yes my little flower?" He smiled and nodded giving me permission to continue._

_"I'm going to Russia to look for mom." His smile fell and for the first time ever my dad was speechless... then furious._

_"TO HELL YOU ARE!" He was red with anger I didn't flinch though._

_"You can't tell me what I can't do I got the money from Aunt Lissa and I already have a plane waiting. I will bring mom back." _

_"Iris Cherie Hathaway you are __**not **__going to Russia alone! I won't allow it as your father I __**forbid **__it." His face was so serious and angry I couldn't help but get dry in the throat. But then my Hathaway blood came running to my mouth._

_"If I can recall what Uncle Christian told me earlier... you supported mom when she went didn't you? You provided her money... well think of this as pay back." I smirked and crossed my arms._

_His gaze faltered and he looked down... his shoulderd began to shake and for a second I thought he was crying. But then his head shot up and he was laughing._

_"Your so much like your mom it hurts!" He laughed but then his laughter did turn into tears. For the first time in my life I saw my dad cry._

_"Daddy.. please don't cry...I'll be fine...I'll bring mom back...I promise." I kissed his forehead gently and gave him a big hug. _

_"You come back to me IrisCherie you hear me? No matter what you come back." I nodded and smiled, turning my back on the most important man to me."_

_END recap_

"No...more...mess...CLEAN IT!" I jumped and laughed at loud. Oh god Emma your too much even in your sleep. I shut my eyes and willed myself to sleep suprisgly it worked.

"Iris...wakey wakey...WAKE UP!" i mumbled incoherently and turned around. I opened my eyes slightly to see silver eyes staring back at me. Whoa wake up call.

"Daniel..it's to early to get this close without a purporse..." He chuckled and leaned over,

"We're here." He whispered and got up to leave. I stretched and got up scratching my head and walked off the plane. Emma and Josh were waiting by a middle aged woman with sandy hair.

"Rose?" She exclaimed when she saw me. I shook my head.

"No I'm her daughter Iris Cherie Hathaway nice to meet you." I smiled at her, and her eyes showed some discomfort.

"Oh I see... you look so much like her I thought she never aged like some sort of evil spell or something.. oh well Im Sydney an alchemist I'll take you as far as Baia since that was where I left Rose when she came..." We nodded and followed her to a red car.

"Thank you for all your trouble Sydney we really appreciate it." Emma spoke up and shined her brightest smile. Sydney just nodded and reminded us to buckle up. I sat in front while the others rode in the back. No small talk was made..but I got this feeling that made me feel my senses tightened it was dark here and we were on a stranded road. But by the time I saw it, it was too late the strigoi saw us first.

"STOP THE CAR!" I hollered and Sydney slamed on the breaks. The other three were a second behind me.

"What the-" But when she saw the Strigoi ahead she shut up and went pale.

"Do not get out of the car no matter what happens...unless I say so." I said in my serious voice. I saw Daniel and Emma with stakes ready. Josh was unarmed and looked scared but tried to hide it.

"Daniel your responsible for Josh take care of him or it's your ass." I said as the strigoi watched us. There was something off about this strigoi he watched us and didn't attack. He jus kept flicking his gaze back and forth among us. I wasn't a patient person, so i attacked him first. I lunged at him with all my strength and got a hit to the face with my stake. He screamed in pain and looked at me with such hatred I almost hesitated. Almost. He went for the others, smart. He tried to grab Emma, that wasn't so smart. She may look weak but girl wasn't she could handle herself and proved it right there when she managed a perfect kick to his temple knocking him down long enough to get him pinned. We struggled but managed.

"Where is Dimitri Belikov? Where is he? Where can I find him?" I asked but all he did was spit nasty russian words at me is what I expected to be profanity and I don't do so well with being told off... so i pressed my stake to his throat and he let out another scream.

"Tell me what I want to know or else that's it." I said in a deadly voice, he finally got the hint,

"Novosibirsk,Novosibirsk." Is all he kept saying.

"it's a city, He says that the man you seek lives on the outskirts of that city." I whipped around to see Sydney standing right there within killing range.

"Didn't I say not to come out?"I hollered. Stupid human, she could be dead!

"Kill him, we got what we needed Iris." Daniel said, I met his gaze and drew back my stake, then with all the strength I could get I killed my first Strigoi. His eyes went blank and he struggled no more.

"Tch, your so much like your mom I have a feeling I'm going to have to clean up after you too." She shook her head and pulled out a potion, then sprinkled it onto the corpse and it dissolved into nothing.

"What the hell is that?" Daniel asked with awe.

"Ignore him... how far is Novosibirsk?" I asked, Sydney looked up and met my gaze.

"I can only take you to Baia those were my orders." She walked casually back to her car and waited for us to follow. Well that was just great how were we to get to Novosibirsk? I sighed. The car ride was quiet the rest of the way to Baia. We pulled up outside a modest house, I got up and saw no signifigance to it.

"Where are we?" I asked Sydney she walked up to the door and knocked three times.

"Olena it's Sydney." Then a woman opened the door, she eyed up all but her gaze lingered on me.

"Rose? Why are you back in Baia? Sydney?" Her expression confused. Why do all these people think I'm my mom?

"No it's her daughter Iris... She needs to speak to you and your family, Sonya is Olena here?" The woman named Sonya shook her head but beckoned us inside.

"Mother went with grandmother to visit Mark and Oksana... they should be returning soon though." Sonya sat down. They both stared at us.

"Oh. umm. Im IrisCherie Hathaway these are my friends Emma, Daniel, and Josh." Sonya kept staring at me and I was beginning to get annoyed.

"I'm sorry Iris you just look so much like your mom it's like карма. Don't tell me you came here with bad news too?" Her eyes worried.

"What's кармa? Well see.. why were here is a long story... But to keep it short, my mom was taken by a strigoi named Dimitri Belikov." She gasped and brought a hand to her face to cover her horror.

"Dimka? But, he.. I... oh no..." She put her head in her hands. Uh oh what did I just do? I hestitantly walked over to her and patted her back... looking at Emma for help she was more compassionate then me. She shrugged her shoulders, thanks for the help.

"Dimka? I'm sorry.. did I say something that bothered you?" I asked. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, she grabbed my hand and held it tightly between hers.

"oh konfetka, I'm so sorry... to think...Dimka would..." Her sentenced trailed off and she bit her lip looking away. I was growing antsy.

"Who is Dimka?" I asked in a hard tone, her gaze finally met mine.

"Dimka is Dimitri, and Dimitri is my brother." Well fuck me.

* * *

**Russian Vocab:**

**кармa-Karma**

**konfetka-Sweetie**

**So I might have to change the rating because of language -.- well poo. But other then that how was it? **

**Leave your thoughts pleaseI really appreciate all the favorite alerts and subscription notices but it's reviews **

**that keep me wanting to write more, so please review? **

**xoxo**

**IrisCherie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello.! Im backk sorry for the late chapter I've been super busy with summer homework**

**and cheer practice.. and sheer lazyness. So i apologize on this late chapter I will try and get the**

**fifth chapter up within a week. but hey no promises.(: **

**So here is the fourth chapter! **

* * *

Everything was so confusing. I was in Russia searching for a man who was once Aunt Lissa's Gaurdian... Mom's comrade... but he turned strigoi a long time ago.. now he abducted mom and left my dad lying there in critical condition? Then it turns out the people who are taking care of us now here in Russia are this Dimitri guy's family!

'It's a small world after all...' I silently sang to myself. I stared at the ceiling of the room they had given us. I was allowed to rest and boy didI need it. We had a lot of planning, plotting, and moving to do. I had to find my mom. But first I needed some answers, why did it seem as if my mom and Dimitri were connected in another way other then comrades? My thoughts were abruptly interupted by Emma's snoring. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands behind my head letting my thoughts wonder until i found myself drifting off into a painless slumber.

_I was surrounded my cherry trees.. I had on a silk dress my hair up and the nazaar dangiling from my kneck. I knew this was one of dad's dreams long before he appeared, groomed healthy and whole again._

_"Little flower.." He said with such tender love I ran and hugged him, he was whole here I could be with him here it was our favorite place to meet I didn't have to hide anymore._

_"Daddy... are you mad at me still?" I looked up searching his face for any sign of emotion._

_I felt my body shrink and I was again a little girl with pig tails, he lifted me up and put me on his shoulder._

_"Daddy whyja do that for?" I asked my voice sounding little and babyish. He laughed, and threw me in the air I couldn't help but laugh uncontrolably._

_"I missed this... you being my little girl, my little flower who needed me as much as i need her, who never would leave her dad all alone, and who wouldn't run off to some far away country while I lay here helplessly and wonder if your alive and well." He smiled sadly and I reached my little hand up and caught the first tear as it began to fall._

_"Daddy... I'm still that little girl but now..." I felt my body stretch and I no longer fit in my dad's arms. I sat at his feet and laid my head in his lap._

_"Now I'm starting to find my own path I no longer have to follow mom, I'm slowly and gradually maturing, and growing. This is a part of life dad that you must accepct. It will happen whether you want it to or not. This decision was the first I made that was mine alone. No influnece what so ever from the people around me." I slowly stood and kissed his cheek._

_"I love you daddy I'll always be your little girl." I walked away as the dream slowly began to fade._

"Iris Cherie! GET UP YOU LAZY ASS!" I felt a huge pressure on my body as Daniel jumped on me.

"You have less then three seconds to get off of me before i shove my foot where the sun dont shinee.." I threatend.

"Awww calm down. Olena and Emma went out to the store and I was feeling lonesome Josh and Sonya are sleeping." He pouted and layed his head on my bed. I raised my right eyebrow and rolled my eyes with a sigh. I threw back the covers, totally forgetting I slept in nothing but spandex and a sports bra.

"Ah Ah Iris!" Daniel quickly turned away with a furious blush I looked down and smirked. Might as well have some fun. I walked slowly and draped my arms around Daniel's kneck and pressed my self closely to his back.

"Does what I'm wearing bother you Danny? I thought you would like it... Well I guess I'll just take it off..." I whispered huskily in his ear. Breathing down his kneck as I gradually got up and slowly began to remove what little clothing I had as I walked towards the bathroom.

"Your really going to be the death of me IrisCherie Hathaway." He murmured as I silently laughed to myself and changed into practice clothes.

I had washed my face and brushed my teeth. My hair was up in a high ponytail I had on a tank top and shorts and running shoes.

"Come on then Daniel.. we're going to practice." He groaned an incoherent response but still did as I said. We stepped out into the brisk Russia air and began running up and down the street. We ran 10 times non stop we were both panting but my mom had always drilled into me it was crucial to have good stamina. So we didn't complain then after we did some combat moves and Danny was too easy to take down.

"Iris at least give me a damn chance to lay a hit on you." He whined. I scoffed and brushed my bangs out of my face.

"Danny it's going to take more then right hooks and double jabs to take me down." I winked and walked away. I then heard the sudden fall of footsteps and turned abruptly as Danny made his move to take me out I smirked and dodged it not a second to soon. He went sliding on his face.

"Tsk,Tsk, not guna lie... that was a nice try." I laughed.

"Iris can you not destroy Danny's pretty face... it's the only thing he has going for him." I turned to see Emma carrying bags of grocceries and Olena smiling behind her.

"Let me help you Olena.." I said as I grabbed the bags from her hands,

"Thank you konfetka." She said and took a breath of relieve, when i took the bags. We walked inside with a grumbling Danny as he repeatdly rubbed his face. Josh woke up with bad bed hair and his eyes went wide when he saw Danny.

"Whoa dude.. what happened to your face?" Me and Emma looked at each other and laughed. Danny shot us a look of annoyance,

"I don't want to talk about it." He said as he stomped off to his room.

"Aww.. Iris I think you hurt more then his face.. I think you hurt his ego." Emma shook her head in mock sympathy. I shrugged my shoulders and began taking the groceries out of the bags.

"Dont just sit there Josh come and help us!" Emma scolded as she arranged the boxes alaphabetically to the best of her knowledge of the Russian alaphabet. He smiled, and began taking the food out and putting it away. I looked at the scene and couldn't help but smile, and wonder if we were normal teenagers would it be this easy to live together? Instead of hunting for my mother? If we were normal would I have such friends as I do now? I shook the thoughts away and hummed lightly to myself.

"Soo.. how do we get to No..vor..i.. place!" Emma asked her head in her palm. They looked at me... as if I was suppose to know! I rubbed my temples hoping an idea would come to mind.

"Why don't you go with Mark and Okansa.. they plan on going there tomorrow." Olena suggested and I looked at her, it was perfect.

"Are you sure? We would hate to be a bother..." Emma said, I tried to hide the roll of my eyes, I mean sure it was rude but this is my mom.

"Im posotive they leave tomorrow night you can all head over there whenever you wish." She smiled and her eyes stayed staring into mine. I smiled half heartedly I mean she has done a lot for us. Some strange kids who she really knows nothing about. She knows my mom, but who knows I could be completely different from her.

"Well let's all head to bed then... we have a busy day tomorrow.. we have to plan what to do when we get go to bed all of you." I said as I stood up Emma rolled her eyes and waved good night to the others. Josh nodded at the others and smiled at me. Danny stood up straight and saluted to me, and bowed to Olena before walking away like a nazi. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Iris.. could we speak for a moment?" Olena asked I tilted my head slightly in confusion but complied and sat down across from her at her kitched table.

"yes Olena? I'm sorry me and my friends have been such a bother... we really are greatful for your hospitality." I said, hey I can be polite too. When neccessary. She smiled and shook her head.

"It was no problem, your mother ment a lot to Dimka... but I want to ask what do you plan to do if you find Dimka and your mother? What if she is dead or a strigoi?" She asked with a serious face. I let my face harden. I never really thought of that possibility nor did I want too.

"I don't really think you understand what my mother is capable of, she is the best at what she does, there is no possibility that she is or will be dead or strigoi. What I'm worried about is your son, He might have to die." I said with the most serious face and tone I could muster as my heart beat fast. Her smile faltered a little and looked at her clasped hands.

"My son died already the day that he became a strigoi..I'm sorry to have angered you. Please let us end on a happy note. Be safe and take care of your friends they look up to you a lot more then you realize stay strong and udacha konfetka." She stood and kissed my brow. I sat there silently and waited for my heart to calm down. Was it possible that my mom was already dead? Have we wasted too much time here? Doing absoultely nothing? My breath began to hitch and I saw visions of my mother dead or worse deathly pale with abnormal reflexies and red rimmed around her beautiful brown eyes. I stood up abruptly, not noticing I had dozed off for awhile. The time read 4 am. They were going to kill me but we needed to leave now. I first awoke Emma who gave me a hard time but noticing my tone she quickly dressed and began packing what little things we had.

"Em can you make us something little to eat I don't know when our next meal will be." She nodded and quietly walked toward the kitchen. I headed for the boy's room. I knelt next Josh's head and smiled, i gently shook his shoulder.

"Josh.. come on wake up...Josh.." I whispered. He opened his eyes and then was up quick in a fighting stance. I couldn't help but try and muffle my giggle.

"Calm down and pack up... we're leaving now.." He nodded and pointed at his already packed bag.

"I had a feeling we would be leaving early." He smiled.

"Then go help Emma in the kitchen, clean whatever mess you make or Emma will go off and I don't want to wake the others." He nodded and left the room. I sighed and looked at Danny, his hair was a mess but he looked so at peace and dare I say it handsome. I felt a smile creep across my face and then knelt next to him. I opened my mouth to say something when he suddenly moved, I gasped and quickly covered my mouth.

"...i..ri..sss.." He hissed, my heart skipped a beat. I knelt closer cause surely I didn't hear right. He didn't just say my name. But I got too close and came so close to falling on him when he pulled me down, I don't know if it was purposefully or he was sleep moving but I couldn't stop the blush that made it's way across my cheeks. I tried to pull his arm off of me but he tightened his grip around my waist.

"A little...longer..." I looked at him, and his face was just as peaceful.

"I...want..to hold...you..." I smiled a full blown smile and for once let my gaurd down and melted next to him and closed my eyes.

**Normal POV**

"Well aint it about time?" Emma peeked through the door. She smiled at the scene before her of her best friend in the arms of Danny who has been crushing on Iris since he first got layed out by her. She shook her head and looked at the sulking Josh.

"Oh come on be happy for them." She chided, and grabbed Josh so they could leave the sleepy teens to dream happy dreams.

* * *

**I hope that you all liked it! I wrote it within an hour so please excuse the grammatical errors, punctuational errors.**

**It's not my best writing but I really wanted to write so again I apologize.**

**If there is anything that you need clarified please ask.(:**

**Everyone loves reviews... and they make me work harder.! So please review.! :D**

**xoxo **

**IrisCherie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and who like my story.(:**

**These reviews really keep me going.! **

**Sorry for such a short and pointless chapter, I just thought**

**I owed you all something, since I just got back from Cheer Camp.!**

**xoxo **

**IrisCherie**

* * *

When I awoke I was in the arms of Danny. It felt good yet weird, I looked at him and I saw his eyes boring into mine.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He said smiling at me. I shook my head and pulled myself up and sat cross legged on his bed. He sat up too and looked at me, the air felt awkward. I got up and stopped before I exited the door,

"We need to leave in ten so please be ready." I said then left shutting the door behind me I went to the kitchen to see Yeva sitting there waiting.

"Good morning Yeva." I said, and I grabbed a slice of breat putting butter and jam on it. I saw Josh and Emma sleeping in the living room I smiled to myself. Danny came out the room and grabbed a piece of bread and buttered it. Yeva stared us and smiled. She left, and I stared after her, what a weird woman...

"I'm sorry." Danny said abruptly looking at me seriously, not going to lie but that was unexpected.

"F-For what?" I asked, looking away and holding my arms. I felt him walk towards me and he put his hands on my waist and turned me around. He looked at me with such admiration in his eyes I had to stop him.

"For falling f-" I pressed my finger against his lips, and smiled. I shook my head and he got this pained look.

"Daniel I have to much to worry about and if we get involved it will only cause us problems please put feelings aside and think of the reason we're here.. my mom.. when we return all of us well and whole I will hear you out." I smiled and hugged him close pressing my lips to his cheek I bounced to the living room to wake Emma and Josh.

"Wake up!" I whispered into Emma's ear and she shot up with a loud "EEP!"

"Good gosh IrisCherie you know how much I hate whispering in my ear damn it!" She said rubbing her ear in annoyance I shrugged and then sat on Josh.

"Wake your lazy arse up let's move!" I said he looked up and stared at me,I stared back.

"Are you planning on getting off anytime soon?" He asked I smirked and winked at him he blushed and pushed me off. I laughed.

"Do we have everything Emma?" I asked she gave me the thumbs up and I looked around and saw our neat little backpacks packed. I nodded and picked mine up.

"I'm going to leave Olena a note you guys go outside." I said as I sat down with a pen and paper scribbling a little note.

_Olena,_

_thank you for all you have done.  
It is deeply appreciated by us._

_I will find my mom, and I will do it without harming Dimitri._

_- IrisCherie Hathaway_

Nothing to sentimental, and it was short. I smiled leaving on the table. I walked outside to see the others waiting for me with Yeva. I looked curiously at the old lady.

"You need somevone to show you va way vright?" She said in rough english, I smiled and repiled,

"Da." She smiled and nodded, leading the way to Okansa and Marks house.

When they had arrived a guy was in the garden attached to the side. He looked over and when his eyes fell upon mine they widened in shock.

"50 bucks he thinks she's Rose." Danny murmured to Josh, Josh smirked.

"Your on." They shook hands and I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Rose! Your back! Welcome." Okansa came then stopped a confused look crossing her face.

"Your not Rose, your aura is different yet somewhat the same..." She looked confused, then a realizing smile lit up her face.

"Ah, your her daughter." She said smiling at me, welcoming me with open arms I looked at Danny as Josh put 50 dollars into his willing hands.

"Please all of you come in." Okansa rushed us into their house.

"This is my husband Mark." She gladly introduced. I smiled and bowed murmuring a hello I shook my hair back and glanced around,

"I am IrisCherie Hathway, this is Emma McAfee,Joshua Skype, and Daniel Bell.. my friends." I smiled and they said hello. Okansa had a beautiful smile light up her face as she stared at them,

"Such happy spirits you are... I love the posotive energy." She gushed. I chuckeld then remember why I was here and I got serious.

"Umm.. Okansa I heard you going to Novorbriskk and I was wondering, if it wasnt so much of a bother, that you could take us." I asked that's all there was to it. They looked at me knowingly and then I remembered.. Yeva.

"It's fine we leave in three hours rest up relax." Mark said rubbing his wifes arm.

"Why do you want to go?" She asked looking at my aura.

"My mom was kidnapped by a strigoi she came to hunt years ago..." I said, the look on Okansa's face was not suprised but sorrowful.

"The one she loved..." She whispered. My head shot up.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. She looked at me shocked by my reaction. She looked confused and then I felt a fuzzy feeling in my head I poked my ears and shook my head and then it was gone, but a look of shock passed Okansa's face.

"You didn't know?" Okansa whispered, I was starting to get angry.

"I didn't know what?" I asked roughly. My hands on my hips. The others had left us my friends to settle and relax ans much as to avoid a brawl.

"Dimitri was your mother's first love." Okansa said as if nothing, My breath hitched and I clutched my side.

"What?" I hollered. She flinched from my sudden outburst. Oh yeah she wasn't use to mind was spinning.. wait what? Dimitri was my mom's first love, I thought dad was?

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have said anything.. I shouldn't have probed." She said apologetcially.

"Probed? What do you mean?" I asked. She smiled and sighed.

"I'm shadow kissed like your mother." She said and my mouth formed an "O" it made sense, that fuzzy feeling was her being in my mind... I remember mom talking about another spirit user who could do that. Dad was so dumbfounded when he finally got that part done.

"Please relax IrisCherie." Okansa patted my back and left. I sat down and let my thoguhts swirl until I was numbed and fell into a dreamless sleep, or so I hoped.

_ Run._

_It's what I've been taught to do in situations like this. But forgeting all my lessons, I hesitated and that hesitation could cost me my kneck... or life. Next thing i know I'm staring straight into dark brown eyes rhimmed in red, I feel the bile rise to my mouth, but jus like all the other dreams all he says is one simple word filled with so much emotion I always wake up with tears._

_"Roza"_

I shot up with clamy skin and my shirt clung to my body with presperation, I noticed my surrounding were the same except I was alone. I waited for my heart to calm down to remove the blanket that was gently placed over me while I slept and went in search of the others. What I saw was the other three outside with Mark sparring, Okansa laughing and it made me smile. I stepped out and covered my eyes from the harsh glares of the sun.

"Mark that's not fair your not letting me go on the offense!" Danny whined as he blocked another hit from Mark. I smirked Danny was always a whiner when it came to fighting. Josh shook the hair out of his eyes as he kept his attention on Emma, who was dancing her way around him a calm look in her eye. Watching these two go at it is always amusing. Everyone knew Emma was the impatient kind and was going to make the first move. Sure enough her eyes narrowed and she struck out for his throat. He made a clean dodge and dropped low swiping his left leg behind her, she successfully jumped over his leg and put a good distance between him. I shook my head.

"Nice of you to join us Iris." Okansa looked at me with a smile, I smiled back and took a step towards her, when my foot slipped and I lost my balance. I braced myself to fall but I felt a stron pair of arms catch me. I looked up to see Danny smiling at me.

"Clumsy girl." He chuckled and put me on my feet walking away, I looked away with a slight blush. The others stared with a look I couldn't place.

"Are you all ready?" Mark looked at us, I looked around meeting each gaze, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes a couple of memories of my mom passed my eyes, her smile the way she looked at dad, her with Aunt Lissa smiling. I opened my eyes and met Mark's gaze.

"As ready s we'll ever be."

**

* * *

**

**R&R. **

**THank you for reading I will try and update soon, but I have more AP h.w.**

**xoxo**

**IrisCherie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! I'm back after a long time away and I apologize,**

**I hope I have not lost any readers cause I have a lot in store for Iris and friends.**

**Now that I have internet, i will upload as swiftly as I write! **

**Thank you and please R&R!**

**XoXo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, That belongs to Richelle Mead but I do own**

**IrisCherie Hathaway, Daniel Bell, Emma McAfee and Joshua Skype.**

* * *

As we sat unbearably close in the back seat of Mark and Okansa's car, My mind could not help but be plauged with thoughts of my mother with another man before my father.. romantically, I shuddered visably at the thought. Call me naive but I just would not hear it. My father was my rock, he was my heart. If I lost him _I_ would be lost. I could not help the sigh that passed through my lips as I placed my chin in my hand and gazed intently out the window. A sudden movement caught my eye and I whisked my head to see Emma unconciously put her head gently on Josh's shoulder, well that's a shock. I felt a smirk sly it's way across my face as I reached into my pocket and retrieved my cell phone. I snapped a quick picture, despite Josh's silent protest. Danny stiffled a laugh and Okansa shook her head with a smile.

"Your a very lively person Iris, and dedicated just like your mother." Okansa said, staring intently at me through the mirror above. I smiled weakly. I knew much of my mother's history but less of my mother as a person. To me she was simply a bad ass gaurdian and an okay mom. She was very focused on her job, protecting Aunt Lissa. Which was of course understandable, she was the only Dragomir princess left. But leaving me to be cared for by my father who could of course abandoned me without a second thought, that was far more cruel. She always swore to never be like my grandmother, who she use to despise, but that is exactly who she came to be. But my loyalty and my love for my mother is far stronger then any past resentment. For the umpteenth time I sighed.

"What troubles your mind my dear?" Okansa asked gazing at me with nothing but concern evident in her eyes. I felt my heart lurch and the need to spill was at my throat.

"Why do you ask when you can simply probe my mind?" I say regretting how harsh it sounded, Danny looked at me and raised his brow in obvious suspicion. But what has been said cannot be taken back. She smiled in understandment.

"I don't like to probe without permission unless it is necessary." She looked forward. My eyes tore away from hers and returned my gaze to the scenery. I felt a hand entertwine with mind and looked to see Daniel looking out the other window. I sighed contently and laid my head on his shoulder closing my eyes, I can let myself have this little piece of a haven, can't I?

"Iris! Iris! IrisCherie!" I awoke with a start and immediately saw the all knowing green eyes of Emma as she looked down at Danny's and my intertwined hands, a small smirk graced her lips as i hastily withdrew my hand awakening Danny in the process who ran his hand through his disheveled black hair. Unknowing the effect it had on the confused-wracked up mess I am. I looked at Emma as she sadly failed an attempt to hide her laugh.

"What is it that you want Em?" I looked at her with a small scowl on my face, barely realizing that the car had stopped and we were at a hotel.

"Well one, we're here in Novo-blah-blah, two; Mark and Okansa got us rooms for the night and made reservations at the ritzy looking hotel restaurant for us to plan what our next move is." She grabbed my hand as I yelped with surprised. She linked my arm forcefully with hers and smiled as she whispered, "I want every damn thought that is running through your head, to run through my ears before the night is over Miss IrisCherie." I smiled wickedly with my brow cocked. She stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth formed a near perfect "O" as her eyes enlarged and her cheeks flushed. I could not help the laugh that wretched free of my throat throwing my head back in the process. I winked as I untangled my arm from hers and walked towards an awaiting Josh, whose curious gaze landed on mine with a wary smile.

I loved the feeling of my muscles releasing all anxiety as the hot steamy water ran over my body. I let out a sigh and leaned my head back as the bubbles drifted away from my head. I let my thoughts and body uncoil and roam free. I suddenly felt my self pulled into a lulling sleep, and when I opened my eyes I was on a pink sanded beach with teal waters nipping at my ankles. I smiled as I gazed at the approaching figure who could be none other then my father. I attempted to run noticing the 5 inch stilettos that were strapped to my feet. I rolled my eyes and removed them gently laying them on the sand. I wore a shocking vibrant orange and pink Sari that an Indian prophet gave my father as a gift my nazar dangling from a gold chain across my forehead. I ran hard and fast loving the feeling of not getting tired even though I was exerting myself to my limit, I did not stop until I was in my father's loving arms. He held me close and swung me around as I held on tightly to his neck smiling.

"How are you my little flower?" He asked finally putting me down on the sand I stumbled with little dizziness which caused him to chuckle. I regained my balance and smiled as I sat close to him leaning on him as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm fine dad really; we're all taking care and ran into some of mom's old friends." His smile was wary, and that reminded me of something, I wanted to ask, but was afraid to bring up.

"Something is troubling you little flower, what is it?" He said as he smoothed the crease of my brow as if furrowed. I looked marveled at him how did he know? He laughed,

"You always bite your lip when you're in deep thought daughter." He said smiling, pulling me closer and resting his chin on my head. I smiled it amazed me how my dad, Moroi_ royalty_ knew me so well. I sighed and with as much strength I could muster released a burning question.

"Did mom ever love another man other then you?" I asked hesitantly, noticing how his always slouched and lazy posture suddenly stiffened, he gently patted my head and started to stand. I got up and tugged on his hand.

"Dad tell-" He covered my lips with a finger and placed a kiss upon my brow as he departed my dream slowly evaporating. But the haunting look of pain and honesty gave me the conformation I needed to make me stomach lurch.

I dried my body and wrapped myself in a towel, leaving my hair down to dry. I opened up the door to see Emma is a deep emerald cocktail dress with a daringly low back and a short skirt wearing 4 1/2 inch pumps her short hair wavy. She turned around and gasped at my state shutting and locking the door. The front of the dress was a sweetheart cut with cute bow under her bosom. I smiled and noticed...

"Is that make-up upon your face Miss Emma McAfee?" I said and gasped in mock horror she threw her clutch at me which I dodged easily. I sat on the bed I claimed as my own and laughed. Truth be told the natural beauty was wearing mascara and eyeliner along with blush, but it was terribly drag queenish. I did not let the flush of her cheeks go unnoticed.

"What is it or shall I say _whom_ is it that has suddenly caught your interest my dear?" I turned to get my under clothes and she turned around for me to dress while scoffing.

"No one! Is it a crime to want to feel pretty every great blue moon?" She asked I rolled my eyes, and placed spankies and cut up tank on. I spinned her around and plopped her on the bed rubbing her poorly done make up off ignoring her protest.

"It is when one, you have _always_ been against make up and two; it looks as if you let Mary Ann do it for you." I tried to ignore the shocked look and watched as it was replaced by hurt, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her feelings.

"But that's why I'm your best friend and I am here to give you the best IrisCherie makeover no money can buy!" I said with a wink as I removed my make up case. She giggled and tried to sit still as I softly placed a natural beige eye shadow along her eyelid and blended it nicely in with brown making her green eyes pop with intensity. I let the black eyeliner pencil graze her corners not trying to take away the beauty of her eyes then took a light rosy pink blush and brushed it across her well defined cheek bones. Then I finished it up with some light honey lip gloss.

"There my dear tre-magnifique!" I giggled then gasping raising a finger for her to sit still for one more second; I rummaged through a box and found what I was looking for. As I walked back towards her I saw the anticipation and confusion in her eyes. I smiled and took that bothersome hair that fell in front of her eyes and pinned it back with a beautiful emerald flower pin. I pushed her towards the mirror and loved how she gasped and covered her mouth in awe.

"Iris... I look…this barrette..." She turned and hugged me quickly.

"Thank you so much Iris! This pin is just too beautiful are you sure?" She touched it gently, and couldn't avoid the smile that blessed her face. I nodded and smiled as well.

"Father always said that one must always look their best." I pushed her out the door she looked at me in protest.

"I will join you all shortly, as always I will be fashionably late." She pecked my cheek and walked towards an awestruck Josh as he smiled and gently offered her his arm. I leaned against the door frame and smiled, and then guilt seeped in, how I can be distracted by all these things when I am to be supposedly searching for my mom. I shut the door and saw my evening attire resting on my bed a long black dress made of satin with a daringly long slit up the left side, lace encasing the shoulders and neck. I let my hair hang wet and rustled mousse through it defining my natural wavy locks. Then I drew liquid eye linear across my upper lid and feathered it out above my eyes, darkening it under with black eyeliner stick. Then finished it up with mascara and startling red lipstick, I smiled at my reflection letting the nazar hang low down my dress. I slipped my feet into black stilettos and grabbed my clutch with nothing but my stake within it, as I walked out the door.

I walked into the nice looking fancy hotel restaurant, searching for my party, what I didn't expect to see was a dashing looking Danny waiting for me at the entrance, he wore a nice black dress shirt with a red shirt under dark jeans and his always unruly hair looked somewhat tamed. I smiled at his obvious awkwardness. He offered me his arm with a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks I nodded my head and gently tucked my hand into his arm as he whispered,

"You look lovely tonight Iris." I smiled at him as he led us to a secluded table in the far corner. The others looked up. I sat down next to Daniel and across from Okansa. Who smiled lightly.

"You look stunning Iris honestly." She praised, then looking at the waiter ordering each their desired drinks.

"Okay boss what's the next move?" Josh asked looking at me, I honestly didn't know now that we were here... how _do_ we find her? I rubbed my temples trying to figure something out.

"I wonder… since you are her daughter if my any chance you may have… some of her special powers." I felt my eyes widen I never tried nor thought of that… I mean my mom being specially linked to Lissa gives her unnatural powers, my father being a spirit user. I should have _something_ inside me.

"If I do how could we awaken it? How would I use it?" I asked eagerly not missing the worried look inside of Danny's eyes, But choosing to ignore it. Okansa's smile brightened,

"The possibilities are endless taking into account who your mother and father are, you might be able to do great things Iris darling." My heart sped at the thought a smile crept its way upon my face and I had made up my mind.

"Teach me how to awaken it Okansa please." She smiled at the now arriving waiter, and raised her red wine towards my sparkling Pierre water and tilted her head,

"It would be my pleasure."

"The strigoi we slayed said they were outside Novo-blah-blah. All I saw was deadness… ugh this is so hard!" Emma exclaimed running her fingers through her hair. I sighed agreeing we have been at this for over an hour, even with Okansa and Mark contributing to our slim to none ideas. Mark rose from his seat and held out his hand to Okansa,

"I think us old folk should retire we came here for some business and must take off tomorrow if we hear of anything we will definitely report it back to you, until then we will see you again at dinner tomorrow, good night young ones." He nodded a smile and Okansa blew kisses and wished us sweet dreams. I smiled and leaned back in my seat closing my eyes and letting myself relax. Who knew we would run into such wonderful people, we got this far. My mom is somewhere here in this town but where?

"Iris? You okay honn'?" I opened my left eye to see a worried Emma lean towards me I stretched my arms above my head and smiled lazily, "Just a little tired Em don't worry so much!" I laughed easily and was surprised as Danny grabbed my arm and whisked me out my seat.

"Daniel what the-"

"You're tired are you not?" He smirked his silver eyes playful, I smirked back and leaned in making our bodies dangerously close for hormonal teenagers,

"Well Mr. Bell do you know what would keep me up?" I laughed at his blush, and stepped back to peck Emma's cheek and rustle Josh's hair.

"I'm off now dahlin's Josh I want her in bed before midnight you hear?" I smiled as Emma fumed,

"I'm **not** a child IrisCherie!" I dismissed it with a wave of my hand, as Danny followed me to the elevator; I pushed the button then felt a sudden urge to go outside. I whipped around surprising Danny and started to walk towards the back where the gardens were.

"Iris where are you going?" Danny asked as he followed me regardless of where I was going.

"I felt a sudden urge to go to the gardens, I don't know why but it's pretty strong." I smiled and linked my arm through his. From afar we might look like a couple and it didn't bother me. I loved the look of the little pond with bird baths and a beautiful weeping willow aligned with many rose bushes and other flowers. I saw a bench and sat down clearing my mind of all thought and tried to reach my mom via telepathy. I know it sounds cheesy and cliché but it's my only way if trying. I felt my body suddenly feeling like it was being pulled into someone else's.

_I was surrounded by unbreakable steel and feeling groggy, I looked down to see myself in a beautiful red dress, laced with black and silk. I felt myself try to get up off a silk covered bed and, and stumble towards a door that had a keypad on it and it was flung open by the strigoi I see in my dreams. I gasped but not aloud like in the mind, I saw how his red rimmed brown eyes looked hungry into mine and also searching for… I don't know something.._

_"Dimitri… I feel… weird." I heard a soft groggy voice whisper, it sound some what familiar._

_"Roza."_

_He placed his hand onto my, I think?, lower back a guided the groggy body towards a door to the far left and gazed into a steel like mirror substance to see.._

"IRIS!" I gasped and saw Daniel above me with worried eyes, I was clammy and had fell from the bench but that wasn't important.

"I saw my mom." My voice was abnormally soft. I felt tears sting behind my eyes. His eyes widened.

"How? Wait explain Iris you don't make sense, you were here... unless..?" He started and stared at me for conformation. I stared away towards the pond and tried to figure out how I would word what it was that I had just experienced.

"It was as if I was in her mind, she couldn't feel me or hear me. But I saw what she saw and felt what she did… it's weird... it's like... how mom feels when she is up in Aunt Lissa's mind." It was hard to explain, but that was about the best I could explain it. I sighed my mom was alive that's a relief. It gave me the necessary reassurance that I wasn't doing this all for nothing. I looked at the sky and made a promise to myself that I would do my best to make the relationship between me and my mom better.

"What troubles you Iris?" Danny asked smoothing my brow, it reminded me of my dad and I sighed standing up and looked towards the stars one last time and closed my eyes as I let the tears fall.

"I just...miss my mom." He hugged me from behind and squeezed me gently, releasing me and grabbing my hand as he led me back to the hotel. I smiled as we made our way up the stairs avoiding the elevator and just enjoying our company. Before I knew it we were at my door. He held my hand and took a deep breath.

"Danny… I-" I was rudely cut off by his abnormally soft lips. He had pressed his lips to mine. That. Little. I couldn't help but respond, my lips moving on their own accord and molding with his. I was pushed up against the wall and felt him press to me and him nibble on my lower lip begging for me to open, and I would have,

"AHEM! Teenagers should save that kind of stuff for behind closed doors don't you think?" I roughly pushed Danny away as my eyes shot open and my face flushed, seeing Danny smile shyly and blush too. Emma laughed and shook her head pushing us aside so she could get to the room.

"See me Iris I'm in the room at 11:59, it's before 12 so I'm not in trouble." She rolled her eyes with a small smile and shut the door with a wink, only to whip it open,

"I want her in this room at promptly 12:10 Daniel Bell." Emma said sternly as if she was my mom. I couldn't help the sad smile that my lips formed. She realized her words and shut the door with and apologetic look. I looked back at Daniel to see him staring at me intently.

"Daniel what just happe-"

"I love you." I stared at him in disbelief, Wait what? I tried to respond but my mouth and throat were dry and I could not help the feeling of my stomach doing back flips. I looked away. Hah, who knew I was going to be caught off guard, not by a strigoi but by him.

"I know you might not feel the same but I'm not one to lie to myself and saying it out loud just made it feel more real, and, and I just couldn't hold back, I'm sorry you told me not to say anything, and here I go opening my mouth, and now I'm rambling! Great Danny boy, maybe I should just shut up…" I laughed and hugged him close.

"Danny, I care for you a lot, but love I'm not so sure, this feeling I'm not so aware of, I know it's different from the love between a parent and a child, and that's the only love I have ever known... when I find out my feelings I will let you know. But until then promise me you won't let this fog up what you need to do and what you feel is best in my benefit. If worse comes to be and my life is threatened you must run, and not try and save me like some lovesick fool out of some cliché romance novel. Cause this isn't some fairytale Daniel, this won't end pretty and a happy ending is highly unlikely." I searched his eyes for any sign of resentment of hurt but what I saw only hurt me more. His eyes were filled with nothing but pure adoration.

"Promise me Daniel please." I never heard myself beg before, and I didn't like it. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to protest. I placed a finger over his lips and shook my head, pleading with my eyes for him to just comply. He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"Promise." He whispered back, I hugged him back with so much relief and happiness I was oblivious to his crossed fingers pressed against my lower back.

* * *

**Hope that satisfied some of your guys needs! **

**Aww progress between Danny and Iris :) **

**Update will be soon, like as in 10 minutes soon ;)**

**XoXo **

**IrisCherie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Told you I'd be back real quick(:**

**enjoy chapter seven readers! It is filled with many new**

**things, i will try and work on chapter 8 after I do chapter 3**

**of my remade story. :)**

**XoXo**

**Discaimer: No I don't own.**

**Except my characters.**

* * *

I fell asleep with my mind replaying the encounter with Daniel in hall, over and over again. But life was merciful and let me sleep a dreamless sleep. No wonder I slept in, longer then that horrible nightmare usually lets me. I woke to the annoying sound of MTV music videos.

_"For you I'd write a symphony, tell the violin's it's time to sink or-"_

"Why did you turn that off for? Finally some American music.. and you just had t-" Emma was cut off by the big pillow I had used to cover my ears, as it flew towards her face.

"Uhh I'm sorry but his, her, ITS voice annoys me to no end! If your going to listen to some music listen to something worth it!" I responded. Then realizing what I said I shot up on full alert, shit I took it to far.

"Did you just diss my Justin Bieber?" Emma's red hair looked like a livid flame. But my pride would not let me back down and grovel. I wrapped my hair in a bun and nodded with a smirk on face, if I was going to go down might as well go all the way right?

"Yeah I did, he can't sing for his life, his voice was good until he made it all tech-ish, little boy will get sent back to youtube once puberty strikes don't you worry Em-" Before I could finish she lunged, but I was prepared and jumped over her as I pushed her head into the bed, landing swiftly on the ground. Sparring with Emma in class was always fun. She recovered rather quickly a little slower then it should have been, but she lunged out with her fist and kicked at my shin it was an unusual combo but i blocked it sufficiently and noticed a belt lying on the floor a few steps to my left. I did a quick jab to her stomach and missed but sending her a few paces back, enough paces for me to grab the belt when she struck with her right hand i grabbed it and twisted it behind her back she tried to take my legs up only involving us falling on the floor her stomach down me stradling her back with her arms tied above her head. Both of us heaving hard, trying to catch our breath, talk about a wake up call.

"Hey Em shou-...whoa." I looked up to see a bug eyed Danny and blushing Josh. Then noticing my and Emma's compromising position.

"I don't know whether to be horrified or turned on." Danny said with a smirk, i got up and grabbed the belt dragging Emma up as well her attitude still not safe. She tried to lunge or me but i just tightened the belt in my grip earning a whimper.

"Oh shut it Bell, I insulted Emmy dears music crush, lady needs new taste buds.. and she got all riled up.." I shook my head and threw her at Josh sending them both stumbling back.

"But nothing a little spar and tough love can't handle. Go feed her, and no Em you don't need to get dressed." I smiled sweetly as I waved at her horrorstruck face. Emma hates going anywhere when she's not looking proper, not even a drive-thru at 2 am in pjs is exceptable. I laughed at Josh's attempt to sooth her and saw Danny shake his head, I leaned against the door and sighed last night replaying in my head all over.

"You sleep okay Iris?" He asked inching his way inside the room, I was hesistant to let him in, but I only needed to dress and I felt it was fine. I opened the door wider and nodded him in, as I sat on my bed cross legged letting my hair loose and running my fingers through the knotts.

"I slept... alright.. what about you?" I said looking down brushing the knotts out of my long hair with my fingers, wincing every now and then when I came across a nasty knott.

"My mind was plagued with thoughts of you.. but it's nothing new."

SHIT!" I exclaimed, I didn't see that coming and the sudden confession of it sent my fingers right through a big daddy of a knott making me cry out.

"Iris you okay?" I looked up to see Danny's startling silver eyes worriedly looking at me and he rubbed my hair between his fingertips. I was caught off gaurd by his sudden act of kindness, and even though I should have saw it coming it still made me feel weird. But nonetheless I nodded biting my lip,

"I'm fine just didn't see that coming..." I stated wrapping my arms around my legs as I drew them in towards my chest he dropped his head and shook, I was afraid I had hurt his feelings then noticed he was laughing.

"What's so funny Daniel Bell?" I huffed out, annoyed by his sudden outburst. He looked at me with a brilliant smile I felt my cheeks flush,

"A strigoi? You can handle without a sound, but come across a knott in your hair and you scream bloody murder." He said shaking his head with evident laughter in his eyes. I humphed and pushed him off my bed, as he landed with a thump I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey Iris you know I was just playing with you, come on..." He said trying to do a puppy pout. I rolled my eyes and tried to look stern, but felt my defense give up and a smile grace my lips.

"Get dressed we're heading out to look around.. after some much needed breakfast."

Emma was still a little upset this morning but she was quick to forgive when a dirty bum tried to touch and ask for change. Her face was horrorstruck at the grime and filth, I mean she has OCD what could you expect? I graciously came to her rescue and gave the man a few Russian dollars. A toothless smile and a blessing was my reward for a good deed. She begrudgingly thanked me and I smiled at her as well.

"What are we looking for in the middle of the day?" Josh asked strolling and admiring the scenery of a busy city. Well I wasn't sure either but had an idea.

"Well we're going to be on our own after today and we need a few things.. Josh and Danny go look for Russian to english and vice versa book without Okansa and Mark we're going to be screwed in that department." I don't think either of them thought about it and nodded.

"Anything else?" I tapped my finger to chin and nodded,

"A map, compass, and if possible something or anything that can be used as a stake.. We all have ours but Josh needs one. Maybe you can find a dhampir somewhere and get one. Meet back at the hotel in an hour and half." I said waving them away and linking arms with Emma who groaned.

"Please, please, PLEASE tell me thats not the arm you touched that bum with?" She exclaimed and I sent her a sly smile and laughed as pure disgust and horror crept its way across her lovely face.

"IRISCHERIE HATHAWAY!"

"What are we going to look for Iris?" Emma asked as we roamed the street market, I looked for a certain kind of store, I had not revealed what occured by the pond to anyone but Danny, I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I remembered what I saw, the dress my mother wore was pure raw silk it must have been made in a store with class, and materials, certainly not in a dirty street market?

"Iris is it me or are we being followed?" Emma whispered out the side of her mouth in a voice so low a normal human could not have heard and she fingered the material before her I casually turned around to the material behind us and eyed it as I checked our surroundings and sure enough there was a plain looking human girl eyeing us, well me with a suspicious look. I casually flipped my hair back and spoke to Emma with a smile but in a low voice,

"I have never seen her lets try to head towards the other end of the street and see if she follows." Emma nodded and linked her arm through mine as we bid the man good by. We casually spoke of things normal teenage girls were to not draw attention to us and smiled at the greeting we got from strangers. When we stopped to admire the fine weaving of an elder and a psychic reading her tarot cards Emma casually looked back,

"That girl is still following us trying to hide behind a suspicious man." She whispered I smiled and nodded, quickly thinking of a way to question these two people without drawing attention to ourselves.

"Stare at them and take in every small detail about their appearance, we're going to need your artistic skills when we meet back up with Josh and Danny. For now we head back our time to meet the others is almost here." She nodded and stared at the two people as we left. When we passed them I saw the human girl reach out for me but the man grabbed her wrist and shook his head I eyed him and saw a flashing sense of recognition cross his eyes, I have never saw him but then realization hit him and he.. smirked.

"You know my mother.." I whispered my eyes enlarged, I made a grab for him but he threw my hand away and barked something and the girl in Russian, Emma suprised by my sudden lunge for the man grabbed me and yanked. I don't know why I felt as if losing sight of that man felt like I was losing sight of my chance to find my mother.

"Iris come on.." Emma said questioning in her voice. I looked at her with a plea to let go but when I turned around to find that they were both gone in the crowd. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Iris what the heck was that?" Emma said as we walked up the stairs to the hotel, I shook my head not wanting to talk about it.

"Nothing I think let me get back to you on that... do you remember what they look like?" She nodded.

"Good now go to the room and draw as detailed you can, the man and girl. I will meet up with you and the others when I'm done with Okansa." She nodded and bid me farewell as I got off on the fourth floor I head to Okansa's room, and knocked twice. Mark opened the door with a smile and waved me in.

"Your just in time we came back for a quick lunch and she was going to call you. I'm going to step out and let you ladies do what you must, see you later Iris." He patted my hair and shut the door behind him as I bid him goodbye. I sat at the small table in the corner waiting for Okansa.

"Sorry bout that just a quick shower Iris." She smiled as she towel dried her hair and sat across from me in nice jeans and a comfy teal t-shirt. I crossed my ankles and felt overdressed in my black boots over dark ripped up skinnies with lace leggings underneath and black off the shoulder sweater with lace on the shoulders. I flipped my hair over my left shoulder and gazed out the window trying to patiently await for her to say something.

"So are you ready?" She asked folding her arms in front of her. I nodded eargerly. She stared me, or rather my aura, intently. Tilting her head this way and that way, I wonder it is that she was looking for? I sighed and blew at my bangs in annoyance.

"Sorry to annoy you darling, but would it bother you if I reached into your mind I have a vague idea of what it is that may be going on here." I nodded suddenly losing my voice, then I felt a similar sensation to earlier when we first met, and tried to keep my mind clear of any thoughts. Focusing solely on my mom, and dad. I wonder what it is she's seeing or feeling or hearing. I hope it's none of my secrets, I couldn't help but let out a gasp at the thought she might hear my very thoughts. The smile that crossed her lips just confirmed it. But as soon as it came the fuzzy sensation was gone and Okansa was rubbing her head. I rose from my seat to get her water. When I returned with a foam cup she nodded her thanks and I sat again straight across from her. She cleared her throat,

"Your mom, put walls up inside you to block you off from the insight you've been given. I don't necessarily know what it is, whether it's shadow kiss stuff or maybe something from spirit which is highly unlikely since your not moroi... but one may never know." I felt giddy at the news, but troubled by the look on Okansa's face as if she was debating herself,

"Well what's the problem you do know how to take the walls down right? Then we can sharpen up whatever it is I have and that can help me find my mom right?" I asked noticing the little amount of hysteria in my voice. She gave me a apologetic smile, something I honestly did not want to see.

"Iris I don't think your mom wants those walls removed the emotions and feelings I felt, were desperation, as if it was crucial for them to be there, I am no one to take that from you." She shook her head and sighed. I felt my sudden reassurance that this could help me dissappear into thin air, the smile slowly falling from my face. Why would my mom deny me of what is my birthright? I mean I know she didn't necessarily ask for the bond between her and Aunt Lissa, but she was always greatful it was there.

"I'm sorry Iris I am, maybe we can stay and help.." she stopped as I shook my head, of course not her and Mark have a life I can't let them worry about four teenage kids who can more or less handle themselves. I put on a brave smile and rose from my seat,

"No, we can't ask that of you we came here on our own, and on our own we will find my mom." I smiled and waved good bye as I shut the door behind me. Feeling my face fall with each step towards the elevator.

"So how did it go with Okansa?" Josh asked sitting on a backwards chair in mine and Emma's room. Danny was occupying my bed so i nudged Emma over but noticed the serious look of her concentration on the drawing I asked and just perched myself against the wall crossing my arms as I sighed.

"Turns out there is something there inside of me, but I can't get to it..." I trailed off staring out the window, Josh's mouth dropped.

"Why not? That's wicked cool!" He exclaimed his blue green eyes shining with excitement. I smiled and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the wall then straightening up. I never told Okansa about the part where I was inside my mom's mind... I wonder if I should, what if I can take down these walls myself? I couldn't help the coy look that placed itself upon my face

"Uh-oh what idea did you jus get Iris?" I looked over at Danny with a questioning look. He shook his finger at me,

"No no no don't give me that I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about look... you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." He smiled and of course I did, how could I help it?

"I have an idea but you all are going to need to trust me."

"FINISHED!" Emma exclaimed flexing her fingers and twirling her wrist. I ploped myself down on her bed and grabbed the paper she was drawing on, and sure enough it was so good it could have been a black and white photograph, the girl and man were looking back at me with the same suspicious familiar gaze. I nodded approvingly,

"Good job Emmy." I gushed, her eyebrow shooting up suspiciously, I shrugged and smiled graciously.

"What do you want? What are you going to do?" I gasped in a melodramatic way,

"Whatever could you mean Emmy dear?" I asked, my head inclining to the left just an inch making my hair cascade down my shoulder.

"You only call me Emmy, when you want something or going to do something I wouldn't approve of." She crossed her arms in an almost motherly manner and I couldn't help the grin that made it's way across my face.

"Don't panic it's nothing _really_ dangerous I just need you to watch me okay?" I looked arount waiting for their agreements. They looked at one another,

"I don't see why not." Josh said shrugging,

"I guess..." Daniel looked at me warily.

"I don't get it but alright." Emma looked at me with a worried expression and I smiled brightly getting comfortable on her bed leaning against the bedframe and crossing my legs.I tried to relax, how did I get to my mom before? So I pictured trying to get into my mom's mind probing it as if I was a spirit user, imagining a bond as if there was a wire connecting our minds and then I was in.

_Groggily Mom looked up as if she had this rude awakening and saw that she had fallen asleep on the couch, Dimitri had left her there while trying to convince her to join him in eternal life, she had convinced him to get her more time, there was not table to make a stubby stake out of like last time, I thought he would give up! I couldn't help the terror that gripped my heart, she was fine but time was limited I tried to grasp some sort of landmark outside the window that could tell me where she was, but it was black pitch black. Then the door opened and in came..._

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I exclamied making Emma jump and grab her chest. She eyed me with a glare.

"What the hell was that for Iris?" She yelled back but that didn't matter I made a grab for the drawing she drew minutes earlier, it was her that girl.

"She.." I croaked, clearing my voice finding it abnormaly dry and my head pounding with it's own heartbeat. Josh got up and ran the faucet bringing me back a foam cup of water and two tablets.

"Here, take these it'll make the headache go away." I threw my head back with a toss of the pills and chugged the water after. I cleared my throat once more,

"Thanks Josh, as I was saying this girl right here." I said as I pointed to the girl in the drawing, "She knows where my mom is! I was just in my mom's mind when-"

"Wait wait wait! How were you in your mom's mind?" Emma asked crossing her arms and tighting her face muscles as she glared at me. I huffed pretty annoyed that she interrupted me.

"Don't intterupt until I'm done Emma, while I was in there I was looking around trying to find a way that I could you know tell where my mom is, when _she_ walked in!" I exclaimed excitedly. Not only had I made it into my mom's mind proving Okansa wrong it may be cut off but not all of it, and that was enough.

"That's why she looked at you the way she did and made a grab for you! She probably thought you were your mom." Emma said her eyes lighting up as she pieced it together.

"Like everyone else in this God forsaken country..." Daniel mumbled.

"I'm confused who's the chick, how did you get into your mom's mind, and who made a grab for you?" Josh asked rubbing his head, I had to explain the first time by the pond and then mine and Emma's encounter with the girl and the man.

"Well now that we have some sort of lead. What are we going to do Iris?" Josh asked while he raised his arms up and stretched towards the ceiling. I threw my head back, and stretched on Emma's bed placing my feet on Emma's lap ignoring her wince, along with OCD she has a foot phobia, sheesh talk about issues.

"Well now, we wait and when we find that girl again we make her take us to mom, easy as that."

* * *

**How was that? Please give me criticism, advice encouragement?**

**It is all welcome. :)**

-IrisCherie


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I am sorry for such a long absence, let's just a lot has happened in a year!**

**I am now a college student and lets just say I need a lot of work on that,**

**here is chapter 8 not a lot of progress but something!**

**enjoy! XOxo **

* * *

Chapter 8

It has been two weeks. Two weeks since we've last seen that girl the first time, and two weeks we have wasted scanning and patrolling the bazaar. Today it's mine and Danny's turn to scan and so far no luck. I couldn't help the disappointed sigh that escaped my lips.

"Don't be discouraged Iris we'll find her, and we'll find your mom." Danny smiled, his hand tugging on my own to wrap me in a side embrace. I smiled slightly but still keeping my eyes open and aware of my surroundings. As we got to the end, I noticed the more desolate the town became, and could not help but want to keep going. But Danny pulled me back and turned around. With a sigh I pushed on back towards the hotel. Upon our return we were welcomed by a sparing Josh and Emma it was always entertaining to see them spar since in class they were the same weight class so often sparred against one another. Josh always won. I circled them watching Emma's tactics and began to see her flaws.

"Your thinking too much about his move right now, look at the way his body moves to predict his next move Emma." I coached from the side, Emma nodded slightly and I immediately saw the change in her body stance. He began to back off just dancing around her waiting for her to go on the offense. I watched Emma carefully, she was watching his body as I told her and just as he was to side sweep her she jumped with a not so gentle kick to the chest knocking him back a couple of feet. Emma let out a loud victorious yell and I could not help but clap, she turned to me her fire red hair dancing as she jumped on me catching me by surprise.

"Oh Iris! Thanks for the help I never knew what I was doing wrong but now I do!" She laughed and danced around, I smiled but then I thought of something, and a smirk made its way across my face.

"Well Emmy lets see how well it works with sparring me." I pulled my hair back into a ponytail high upon my head and got into a stance, beckoning my friend forward. Her happy demeanor changed and she paled slightly, but got in her stance too, her body now ready to attack, of course I was on the offense. I watched her feet and judged her stance and then I knew how to attack. I ran at her and she prepared to block my punch, what she didn't expect was my knee to swiftly nudge herself in the gut and she let out a loud gasp as I knocked the air out of her, she recuperated quickly and jumped away from my next attack and began to rush me throwing combos and attacking me up close. I blocked effortlessly and tried to see how I can get on the offense and I saw the opening I elbowed her in the arm causing her to stumble slightly, that was all I needed to jab her in the gut and knee her in the thigh causing her to buckle and result in me pinning her fairly easily.

"Still need a little more work darling." I smiled down at her furious face, and kissed her cheek. I got up only to result in a rush of dizziness I faltered and felt as if I was falling. Then my vision went black.

_I opened my eyes to see myself in that room again I wanted to be anywhere but here, I could feel it. I was drugged up on venom, on his strigoi venom. I could not help but moan in pleasure and disgust at the thought of what just encountered I was not going to have much longer I knew I could only distract him for so long. I have not been able to dream since I been here so there was no way to reach Adrian. Oh Adrian, my heart yearned at the last moment we shared, it was not as if was a bad father to Iris, and he wanted more... but I could never give that to him. My Iris... I could not help but let out a sob my daughter, I forced upon her exactly what my mother forced upon me. I cannot forgive myself for that, how I wish to just hold her once more. I felt my eyes spill over and let out a ghastly sob._

_ "Iris... my IrisCherie... help me._"

"Mama!" I sat up sweating my hair clinging to me in every way possible. Danny, Josh, and Emma sat up in a blink. I looked in the mirror in the open bathroom door and saw how tore up I looked my skin pale and clammy so pale I could almost pass for a moroi I was shaking visibly and sweating profusely. Emma reached up and pushed my hair behind my ear, pulling the blanket around my shoulders as well.

"What happened Iris? You stood up and fainted, you've been unconscious for a good four hours." I looked into Emma's face but all I could see was the room, it's dreary place and all I could feel was my mother's pain. I placed my head in my hands and began to cry, something I did not do in front of people lightly. Emma wrapped her arms around me and began to rub my back soothingly. I let out a sigh and placed my arms around her body crying into her neck.

"I was in my mother's mind again but this time it was as if I was her, I could hear her thoughts and feel her emotion, She said my name she said help me." I choked up and sobbed out the last few words. I was losing time it was been too long that I've been here with no progress, we needed to do something.

"Well captain while you were getting spirituality kissed, Josh here had an idea... Tell her Josh." Danny nudged him forward a proud glint in his eye. Josh came up and put a hand on my cheek wiping away my tears. I looked up at him questionably.

"What is it Josh?" I saw his smile turn into a smirk, and immediately felt my heart drop this is the look I get when I know I'm about to do something crazy.

"We go strigoi hunting."

* * *

I know this isn't much just know I am working on it as I speak!

I won't be missing for long this time.

Please R&R so I know that readers are still out there!

Xoxo

IrisCherie


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Readers!  
****I'm sorry it's been awhile, I hope you enjoy  
****The Chapter :)**

* * *

Karma's Kiss Chapter 9

I thought Josh's idea was absolutely absurd and was about to voice how stupid I thought it truly was when he raised his hands in defense,

"Hear me out Iris I promise I have a good reason to do this and it's not some random thought, I've been thinking it through for awhile now with Em." I shot Emma a look and she turned her red head the other way. I returned my glare to the boy in front me and crossed my arms. I nodded for him to continue. He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye as he made his case,

" This strigoi that took your mother is a higher level strigoi if he has humans working for him, so that means he has obvious power over strigoi there has to be some here that know of him or know where he is even. If we can get them to talk then it'll be easy to locate Rose." He looked out of breath and like he was sure he won me over. I leaned over and looked him dead pan in the eyes with a serious look,

"And how are we going to catch these strigoi hmm? Did you think what if they lied? And lead us to a lair of Strigoi where we would all meet our death? Hmmm?" I leaned back and shook my head, my eyes I knew were hard as rocks.

"No absolutely out of the question, I will not let any of you go through with something like this it's crazy it's stupid, it's down right irresponsi-"

"It's perfect." I was rudely cut off by Danny and I could not help the look of disbelief that crossed my face, I scanned his face and looked for a sign that he was kidding, and I found his eyes serious.

"What in the world do you mean perfect Daniel?" my voice was icy and laced with warning. He gave me a serious look and I hated the smirk that worked its way across his lips.

"It is something that your mother would do IrisCherie and I think it will be a great idea to try." He patted my hand and looked at Josh.

"Have you ever staked a strigoi Josh?" He asked, a look of embarrassment crossed his face, and I noticed his fists clenching at his sides as he looked up with defeat in his eyes,

"No I have not." I jumped up as quick as I could the anger inside of me overcoming my senses as I threw his body to the floor and had him pinned before he knew what happened. I saw a look of fear in his eyes once he met mine,

"You do not even know how to use a stake and you want to go out and hunt strigoi!?" I exclaimed in his face, I was livid with anger and my body was buzzing with the need to hit.

"You would be dead in a blink of an eye this pretty neck of yours snapped before we knew what happened, or worse you could be turned! I cannot, no, I _will _not let this happen!" I got up and out of the room before anyone could stop me I knew I took them by surprise. But I had a valid reason for my feelings, I needed to vent this pent up anger inside I needed to do something reckless. I noticed the sun was beginning to set and they knew better then to chase after me, so I made up my mind. I couldn't let them go and endanger themselves for my mission, for my sake. If one of them was to get hurt, or die, or worse be turned and they were under my care... I shivered at the thought I will not let that happen.

After walking/running off my anger I returned to my room to find it completely empty, I should of been worried that they went off on this mad idea of strigoi hunting but I knew that they would not go against my wishes, for if they did I would have them sent back to St. Vladamir's before they could say bye. I released my hair from my ponytail and ran my fingers through my knotted hair. An extreme sense of sleep came over me and I could not help but lay my head down and rest my eyes, anger usually made me sleepy. I found myself in a spirit induced dream, and immediately began looking for father. I found him healthy and handsome as always, the smile that lit my face felt so foreign. He opened his arms and I found myself in them effortlessly.

"My little flower... how I miss you." He squeezed me tighter and I squeezed him back, Looking up and noticing the worry in his eyes.

"Hi dad, I miss you too. How are you and everything back at court?" I asked in a hurry I never knew how long these spirit dreams lasted. He kept me close to his side as he walked, I noticed we were at St. Vladamir's gardens and I was in my uniform, I could not help but feel a tugging of longing for things to go back to normal.

"I am getting better, and Lissa the Queen is a nervous wreck she's close to contacting Abe which is not a good idea if you ask me..." My grandpa Abe was the only grandfather figure I have in my life he has been a caring man, but I know what he does for a living and mom does not like me to hang around him all that much. My face lit up, why didn't I think of asking Grandpa Abe for help!?

"No no no IrisCherie please... let's not drag your grandfather into this. Who knows what he'll ask for in return." Dad ran his hand through his messy styled hair. I smiled sweetly and pecked his cheek with a kiss. When a thought hit me

"Dad why didn't anyone tell me I have special abilities?" I looked up at him seriously, and his face froze a look of pain crossing his face, he opened his eyes and I saw pain and fear in his eyes.

"How did you find out?" He conjured a bench out of nowhere and we sat down I tucked myself into his arms not willing to let him go just yet.

"I was trying to think of a way to find mother when me and Danny were walking and I somehow found myself in her mind like as if I was her, and I can get there when I want to and sometimes its dreams but its real I know it is. I met Okansa and Mark here in Russia and she probed around in my brain and found that there is a barrier up in my mind and that it was necessary that it stay in tack." I looked up at him pleadingly and he had the same pain and fear there. He finally sighed and threw his head back.

"Iris, my flower, it's your mother that should tell you really, she had those walls put up for a reason even I do not know fully." He slumped a little and then things began to get hazy and panic seized me.

"Dad! I'm being woken up I'm sorry I love you!" He smiled and mouthed he loved me too and then I was awake.

* * *

**Short I know, But I promise to be back with a lengthy chapter,**

**This story isn't over yet! **

**Xoxo**

**IrisCherie**


End file.
